Tokyo Troubles: Merekai's Case
by Mairelle
Summary: Merekai was your average teenage delinquent, until one of her pranks got her literally flushed into the YuYu dimension and into an even crazier life. -hiatus-
1. Prologue:Let's Meet Merekai!

Hi I'm Merekai, as author title stated, and I will introduce my hopefully good story.

I'll only here to improvise for my boss seeing as though she is currently knocked out by frustration and nervousness of writing. Please don't sue for we DON'T own any of the copy-righted characters here. But since this is my story, I will rule and manipulate them with an iron fist. Mwa ha hah hah hah!!

On with the story!!

Yusuke- like Merekai says, she doesn't own any of us so don't sue.

Kuwabara- yea, don't, or else she'll make our lives a living hell /cowers/!

* * *

Chapter OnE: The prologue: Let's meet Merekai!!

A girl, looking about 15 or 16, was walking down the streets of Tokyo, hands in pockets; ears jammed pack with loud ear bleeding music. Merekai was a girl of average height standing at 5"6, ok so she was slightly taller than a normal girl, but there's nothing to complain about. She had straight black hair that went to her shoulders and flared out a little at the ends. She also had ocean blue eyes, which she had inherited from her mysterious mother.

She had and over protective father and three brothers, two older one younger. Seeing as though she was the only girl in the family, they were all over protective of her. Her oldest brother was currently attending his second year in a university in England. Her second oldest brother, was also attending university, but a year younger and in China. Her younger brother was only a year younger, but was in an all boys school. While her father was a CEO of his company "Chang& Wang Technology Industries" or" CWTI." Thus making him rarely seen in the house, but he had to word hard or they'd all be living in a shack somewhere in a dark and dirty alley.

The big city of Japan seemingly smaller than it seems through the eyes of this teen. The only words in this girls head though was 'I got to get a job.'

Then in a flash of light, the YuYu gang appeared. Or at least that's what the author wished, because this isn't the stereo-typical girl gets dumped into the YuYu dimension and all of a sudden has cool powers that could wipe off the face of the universe. If she did, she _would_ be wiping off the face of the universe for all the woes it's done her. But God don't let her off the hook, because one of the dumbest people in the world became a police officer, and just happened to toss her into our _happy_ little prison.

"Why meeeeeee?" Merekai shouted," Why couldn't it be the little evil monkey or Osama Benladin that got thrown into jail?!?!"

Well for one, my dear character, this is part of the plot, and the other reason is because you hi-jacked a car the other day, and took it for a spin—literally.

"Was it because I hit the old lady? It was and accident, I swear!" Merekai was now literally on her knees and begging. It was as if she was going to hell.

I wonder if I should be kinder to this OC. Nah, she'll survive. P

But then the most unfortunate thing happens… An S-class criminal busts outta prison and sets the whole place on fire. The irony, Merekai thought as she watced the whole place burst on fire from within her cell. First, I get tossed into the big house then, a fire starts with me _still_ in my cell now, I'm waiting for the fires from hell to take me away. God, if there is a God out there, send my family down with me for not bailing me out.

* * *

I'll leave you with that, so in the next chapter she'll meet her "god" and maybe even the SD. Read and review plzzzzzzz, no flamers either okies? Also sorry if i made a grammar mistakes or mistakes in spelling, if they're **major **ones notify me; or else don't bother me about it. 'Cause I really hate it when people nag me about errors and what not. Again, please review, and please go easy on me, because I'm still a n00b at it. 


	2. Being Flushed

Hey, again, this is Merekai speaking. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I have writing it!! Okay, so I actually hate typing, but it's worth it when I get reviews. Ok, so I'll be honest again, I haven't got review yet; not one—good or bad. --

Ok, so I'm really disappointed, but that won't let me down. Now, here's even more of the truth. If I don't get at least 2 reviews for every chapter I updated; starting from the 5th chapter, I might even close this story down. But at least I tried! SO PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS STORY TRY TO LEAVE A REVIEW…I'm not demanding it, I just ask for this as a sign of encouragement or appreciation. So there, my ranting is done. I know I shouldn't be asking for reviews, especially since I just started—so there, my confession is OVER!! Oh, before I forget, I do not own any of these, only my OCs like Merekai.Yes, and now finally ON WITH THE STORY!!

Yusuke- okay, she's finally done…I swear she could shout the life into a dead cow and send crying for forgiveness…

Merekai- I HEARD THAT!!

Yusuke- See what I mean?

Merekai- That's it! One time, just one time (at least) you're gonna wear a cow suit; somewhere in the story I'll fit a plot with you in a cow suit…

Yusuke- Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, no mean to be harsh, especially in such an unusual way…

Merekai /cackles/ - MWA HAH HA HAH!!

* * *

tWo: Being Flushed

Well, if you were happening to want to know what happened to Merekai…well, let's just say that she did die, but didn't exactly go to where she expected go—namely she thought she was going to hell. But she didn't!!

(A/N: now, I'm not that cruel. No, I'm even more cruel!!)

"Ok, so now I'm dead, I'm a ghost—cool I can go through walls! Let's see, where's the Grim Reaper when you need him?" Merekai pondered as she floated about.

" Ahem, you mean her," said an awfully cheery voice behind her. "I'm your Grim Reaper, little missy, and I'm here to take you to my boss. It seems we've had a little slip up. You're not supposed to die—not today at least. Since, our quarters are currently filled, I'm gonna check you out of this dimension, with the help of St. Riggs, my boss, and you'll be sent to someone else to be taken care of."

"Taken…care of…?"Asked Merekai, "Do you mean sent to the big house down below?"

"Of course not, silly," said the awfully cheery Grim Reaper, "Like I told you, you're not due to die until quite a long time, so we're gonna get your situation handled in another dimension."

"Okay, um…"

"The name's Yuiko, dear," the reaper replied cheerfully.

"Ok, Yuiko, show me to your boss!" said Merekai full of determination.

"That's the spirit…err, ghost," Yuiko replied while stumbling on the second half of her sentence.

"HEY GRANDPOPS!! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED TO GET TO THIS OTHER DIMENSION SO THAT I CAN GO HOME!!" Merekai, obviously, shouted.

" Um, Merekai, it'd be helpful if you don't wake up _all_ the dead spirits. And, what makes you think that St. Riggs is an old man?" Yuiko inquired.

" Well, if he's in charge of this whole sha-bang, he should have a good long time experience with working with these kinds of things, so I automatically assumed that he's as wise as his age…"

"Why, that's very sumptuous of you, Merekai. But I distinctly remember the file on you saying that you were a destructive, teenage delinquent. It also said that it's not common for you to show much signs of intelligence either. Perhaps we should change this incorrect information about you?"

"To hell with that crap! How can some stupid file judge how I act? I'm smart; I just don't want to show it…often." Merekai shouted trying to defend her title.

"Ok, we're here," Yuiko stated.

In front of the two girls were large red double doors framed with gold and aversely decorated with pictures of clouds and dragons flying through them.

"Well, this guy sure likes to be fancy…I can tell all this ruling stuff must have got to his head," Merekai said astonished at all the antiques, paintings, and uniquely made weaponry that decorated the multiple hallways.

"Well, you could say he fancies all his little…trinkets," Yuiko replied sheepishly.

"I noticed," Merekai stated.

"Mr. Riggs, we're here!" Yuiko shouted.

"Come on in, Yuiko!" voice shouted back.

"Mr. Riggs the door…,"Yuiko said awkwardly.

"Oh, yes, yes, the door," the voice said sheepishly.

And with that, the mighty doors heaved themselves open. Inside was a desk stacked with piles and piles, tons and tons, of paperwork. Behind the desk was a tall red chair and in the chair was… a mouse in a business suit. At this sight, Merekai was shaking, shaking with laughter!

"HAH HA HAH HA HAH!!" Merekai plain out fell over in laughter.

"Are you quite done yet? I have a meeting and I'd—"but the poor mouse wasn't spared of her laughter.

"HA HAH HA HAH HA!!" Merekai continued laughing.

"What will make her st—"the mouse was interrupted yet again by her inconsistent laughing.

"I think I know a solution," said Yuiko, "Merekai, what about our deal about bringing you back to life?"

"Huh, ok, hold on. HAH HA HAH HA hehe… ok, I'm good," Merekai had finally calmed down.

"Ok, now to get down to business. Merekai, you understand that you're not supposed to die yet right?"

"Right."

"Since we've established that fact, there is also the unfortunate matter that we have no more room for anymore spirits. So we have decided to send you to Koenma, in another dimension. He is also a well respected Spirit world ruler/ demi-god. We have informed him of your prompt arrival, and guaranteed you there in five minutes." The mouse said promptly.

"Ok, ok, and WHAT!?!? FIVE MINUTES!! Now how do you believe that you can get me to another _dimension _in _five minutes_? You've gotta be kid' in," Merekai complained in disbelief.

"I am not kidding, but you might be late if you keep on arguing with me," the spirit ruler replied blandly.

"Uh, Yuiko? Where are you taking me?" Merekai asked as Yuiko lifted her up by the hem of her collar.

"We're going to the dimensional flusher!" Yuiko exclaimed.

"Flusher…?"

"Yep, the dimensional flusher, right over there!!" Yuiko said cheerfully—too cheerfully if you ask me. C'mon, the dimensional flusher?!?! What is up with that?

"Are you sure this is safe, not to mention sanitary. I don't wanna jump in some giant toilet. What if some giant went and took a dump in it?" Merekai asked as she stared at the giant toilet, which was supposed to be the 'dimensional flusher.'

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe, we've only had a couple accidents here and there. Something having to do with missing limbs or a few turned intestines, other than that I assure you its _perfectly_ fine," the mad Grim Reaper giggled nervously.

"A COUPLE LIMBS?!?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HANDLE THAT? I'M BEING BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE, NOT GOING TO HAVING SUGERY. ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN I'M DEAD!!" Merekai shouted, clearly frustrated.

"Don't worry Merekai, I was just kidding. It's 100 guaranteed safe. The other dimension will even give you a further examination to make sure that you're ok," Yuiko assured her.

"Ok, I trust you, but that won't mean I'll enjoy going down the doom flusher."

"That a girl!! That's the spirit. Now go over there and take a big dive. This thing only works once an every decade, so you have to make it count. Remember the flush will only last for a minute so go in quickly. Also, the ruler of the other dimension is a very well respected ruler, so remember your manners," Yuiko warned.

"Yes, mother. I will mother. I love you too, mother" Merekai teased with a dry voice.

"That's enough, deary. Now go along, and remember to obey everything they say, or else they might turn you into a rat or something"

"Rat? Pffft. A HAH HAH HAH HAH!!"Merekai started laughing at the unintentional pun.

"Ok, that's enough, in you go!"And with that, Yuiko shoved Merekai into the toilet and flushed away.

Wheeeee!! Merekai thought blandly as she spun down the twirly toilet. It's a real joy-ride, she thought sarcastically. All of a sudden everything turned black…

"Are you sure she's ok, Koenma, sir?" A bubbly yet worried voice asked.

"Yes, she should be fine, a little migraine here and there, but otherwise she'll be fine." A voice said. The voice sounded like it was being covered by something. The last thing Merekai thought as she blacked out again was 'what the hell have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

Ok, that's all for now folks. Review and I might update quicker or even have a longer chapter, but that seems unlikely seeing as though I don't have too much time, and not too many reviewers for support and/or ideas. But that's ok. Okies R&R peoplz. 


	3. It's A New World right in Tokyo

Whooooooot!! Another chappie is here!! Thanks To Matron my one and only—so far—reviewer I have some courage to keep on typing…hardy harr harr. -.- "

Okays… the story plot moves on further…Merekai meets the YuYu gang and even more havoc reaches as Merekai finds out that she has 3 days to make up for all the bad she's done and fess up with the tidy making!!

PLZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW …I believe I allowed anonymous reviewers so there should be no reason you can't…blehhhhhh I really don't care at this point so I won't _demand _anything…I just _wish_ you would review… --

Okays on with le story!!

'thoughts'

"talking"

-English-

normal quotes "…"

* * *

Chapter tHrEe

Previously on Tokyo Troubles…

"Taken…care of…?"Asked Merekai, "Do you mean sent to the big house down below?"

"Of course not, silly," said the awfully cheery Grim Reaper, "Like I told you, you're not due to die until quite a long time, so we're gonna get your situation handled in another dimension."

…

"Since we've established that fact, there is also the unfortunate matter that we have no more room for anymore spirits. So we have decided to send you to Koenma, in another dimension. He is also a well respected Spirit world ruler/ demi-god. We have informed him of your prompt arrival, and guaranteed you there in five minutes." The mouse said promptly.

…

"We're going to the dimensional flusher!" Yuiko exclaimed.

"Flusher…?"

"Yep, the dimensional flusher, right over there!!" Yuiko said cheerfully—too cheerfully if you ask me. C'mon, the dimensional flusher?!?! What is up with that?

…

Wheeeee!! Merekai thought blandly as she spun down the twirly toilet. It's a real joy-ride, she thought sarcastically. All of a sudden everything turned black…

"Are you sure she's ok, Koenma, sir?" A bubbly yet worried voice asked.

"Yes, she should be fine, a little migraine here and there, but otherwise she'll be fine." A voice said. The voice sounded like it was being covered by something. The last thing Merekai thought as she blacked out again was 'what the hell have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

'Ughhhh…I feel like I got run over by a truck and smashed by a few tons of bricks…'

Merekai thought as she slowly started to wake up. 'Why is it soooooo….bright?'

She squinted at the illumination of the room.

'More importantly, where am I?'

"Hello, I see you're awake" a bubbly voice greeted cheerfully.

-… Yuiko?- Merekai said wearily.

"Oh, no, little missy, my name is Botan" said Botan.

(A/N: I bet you saw that one coming.)

-Eh? Who's the crazy lady? Crazy hyper lady do you speak English?-Merekai asked, stretching her syllables into long words.

"Are you talking to me?" Botan asked.

-What the hell are you saying? - Merekai said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh…….. I see, you don't understand Japanese," Botan said thoughtfully.

- Japanese? That lady was speaking Japanese? - Merekai said after she picked up the word 'Japanese.'

"Botan!" called a child-like voice. "Is she awake yet, Botan?"

"Yes, sir, but I'm afraid she doesn't speak our language…" Botan said.

"Oh, I see. They did mention something about English being her native tongue," the baby said thoughtfully.

"Ok then," Botan replied cheerfully, and then her enthusiasm faltered as she added, "then how are we supposed to communicate with her?"

"Go ahead and give her the multi- language cookie," The baby said hastily.

"Ok, sir"

The cheery Grim Reaper handed Merekai a language device made to resemble a chocolate ship cookie. Merekai stared suspiciously at the baked good.

- This had better not be poisoned, or I'm calling the police for child abuse…- Merekai threatened.

"Go ahead, eat it," Botan cooed.

- I am not a pigeon, crazy lady. - Merekai retorted defiantly, even tough she knew they couldn't understand her.

"Just eat the cookie you darn brat!" shouted the baby.

- What did he just say? Was that baby even talking? - Merekai pondered.

- Ok, I'll just eat the cookie because he's looking pretty mad right now. This is gonna be fattening isn't it? - Merekai continued pondering pointless questions about the affects of the cookie, so Botan just stuffed the thing in her mouth.

"Eww, that tasted nasty," Merekai spat, "What the hell is that crap?"

"It's a multi- language cookie," replied the baby.

"Multi-what? Oh, hey, I can speak Japanese!" Merekai exclaimed.

"Yes, yes you can," the baby sweat dropped.

"Well, lets get the intros started," said Botan, "As you should realize by now I am Botan, and this is Koenma, the ruler or at least temporary ruler of the Spirit World."

"This talking toddler is the ruler of the Spirit World?" Merekai said amazed, "and I thought the mouse in the business suit was weird!"

"Oh, I see you've met my cousin, Takai Riggs," Koenma said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and do you know why I'm here? Perhaps, say getting brought back to life?" Merekai said.

"Oh, yes, why I almost forgot," Koenma said, "here on your records you weren't supposed to die, and since my cousin didn't have any room in his place, you were sent here. But your records also tell me that you don't really deserve the right to live… especially considering all the recklessness you've proved to have in your time on Earth," Koenma said pointedly.

"Aw, who gives jack about a bunch of stupid records?" Merekai questioned.

"Well, apparently you will, because I will be willing to give you back your life if you can make up for all the wrong you've caused in three days," the baby ruler said promptly.

"What?! Only three days?! Do you even realize how bad I've been when I alive and kicking?" Merekai shouted angrily.

"I'm very well aware of that, but if you cant accomplish that, I'm afraid there's no reason I have for being able to bring you back to life. Every person brought to life, and trust me this doesn't happen very often, must have at least three reasons to live."

"Look here, brat boy, I'm in a whole new dimension, meaning a whole new person, and a whole new enchilada to take care of. How I am supposed to have three reasons to live if I never even existed in this crack pot world?" Merekai nagged.

"Well for starters, we are going to send you back to Ningenkai as a fallen angel, and from that point you're on your own. Also if you need any assistance, I can send the spirit detectives or Botan to help." Koenma said.

"You're on crack aren't you?" Merekai asked incredulously, " I don't see how I'm going to accomplish this crap."

"No need for such crude language, Merekai," Koenma said, "if you put some effort to it, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"What the fck?!" Merekai cussed, "Why I outta—"

"Have a good time in Tokyo, Merekai!" Koenma shouted as he pushed a giant red button that flung her down, down, down, into Ningenkai…

* * *

"God, if there is a god out there, please bring the Apocalypse." Merekai said.

'Oh, god, I'm gonna have a really big headache once I crash down there…' Merekai thought hopelessly.

And with a bang she went...

Merekai deftly fell...into a trashcan.

'Curses,' Merekai thought glaring at any passerbys that were staring a her. Merekai was covered in spoiled milk and leftover chicken bones and banana peels...' Hate you, Koenma'

"WHY WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!" Merekai shouted.

"Why you what?" a voice asked. The speaker was a teenage boy, maybe around the age of 15-16. he slicked back black hair, and standing next to him was an awfully ugly carrot topped guy with a hairstyle awfully similar to a deformed Elvis style.

"What are you staring at punk?" Merekai threatened.

"Ooo, the girlie's got spunk," the cocky black haired boy teased.

"Urameshi, you shouldn't make fun of a lady," the carrot top warned.

"Yeah, haven't you even heard of the pharse 'the fury of a woman scorned?'"Merekai said smuggly.

"Yeah, but you don't look all that threatening junk face," the black haired boy sneered.

'Why I outta... ' Merekai glared, " Hey punk, trying to pick a fight with me or something?"

" I didn't think girls could land a punch," he sneered.

"YUSUKE YOU BIG DUMB JERK!" a girl's voice shouted as she slammed his head with her fist.

"Ah...Keiko I didn't realize you were here," Yusuke said nervously.

"Yeah, you didn't know i was here, so you decided pick on a girl while you were at it," Keiko complained," Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

'Eww, what's that stench?' Keiko thought, 'Oh, it's that poor girl. Yusuke must have done this.' Keiko glared up the fires from hell at Yusuke."Yusuke how could you do _that _to such a poor little girl?"

"Keiko, I swear it wasn't me! She just fell out of the sky and landed in the garbage herself!"Yusuke exclaimed as he tried to defend himself.

"Well punk, how about we spar to decide that matter," Merekai challenged.

"You're on garbage face!" Yusuke shouted.

Merekai smirked as she got into a defensive position.

"Are you kidding me? You cant even pinch me in that position," Yusuke said.

"Oh, you'll see," Merekai simply stayed in her position as she waited for him to start.

Yusuke jabbed a punch while she easily side-stepped it and then kneed him in the stomach. Yusuke glared at her as he winced in pain.

Merekai then upper-cutted him with her fist and jumped back before he could even land a hit.

'She hits as fast Hiei can run. And she even plays an impresive offence blended in with her defence,'Yusuke thought,' but i'm not gonna admit it.' Yusuke smirked and then jabbed at her with some hidden spirit energy. Merekai's eyes widened as she saw the mysterious aura and got hit in the face.

"What the hell was that, punk? You trying to surprise me with that flashy fist?"Merekai threatened.

"Flashy fist? What? You saw that?!"Yusuke exclaimed," You can see spirit energy?"

"If that aura was your 'spirit energy,' then yes," Merekai replied,"I got sent down here by baby brat. He wants me to flash off a clean record for three days, in order for him to bring me back to life."

"So the toddler sent you?" Yusuke said in wonder,"and you're dead, too?"

"Yes, yes, he sent me down as a 'fallen angel,'"Merekai rolled er eyes.

"Not too hot working a an angel," Yusuke teased," More like working in the place of Lucifer himself."

Merekai glared,"Well, if you don't mind me, I gotta go make three important ties down on this dump."

-Why me?- Merekai said in English. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her while Keiko smiled.

-So you can speak English?- Keiko asked.

-Well, yeah, I am Americanized-Merekai grinned.

-I have to learn it in school.- Keiko sighed,-But these to delinquents don't even try although they have too.-

-Heheh, that's a laugh, punks and dummys. What more could you ask for?- Merekai teased.

-Try educated,- Keiko said deadpanned.

"WHOO HOO!! THAT'S HILARIOUS!!" Merekai shouted. Keiko laughed as well.

"What, what?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said simutaneously.

"Well I gotta go now. See you areound, Keiko. Hopefully we can meet up sometime and hang out,"Merekai said.

"I'd like that, but wait, what's your name?"Keiko asked.

"It's Merekai,"Said Merekai as she waved goodbye.

* * *

"Man, I should have asked for instructions,"whined Merekai as she wondered the streets of Tokyo.

"Are you lost, do you need any help?"A kind voice asked.

* * *

Ok, I'll leave at that. Whew, what a long chapter. Ok, read and review if you want me to update quicker.

If you wanna guess, try guessing who the mystery person is. But trust me it won't be easy. .


	4. I need a job!

Wow, funny I just jumped like another four reviews for chapter 3!! Thanks a lot!!

Ok…for the people who reviewed…

Matron: Thank you for your continuous reviews and your nice compliments on my story!!

blueflambluerose: Thanks for that comment!! It really cheered me up! Your mother didn't stare did she? lolz

And last but not least to the double reply of

S: No, it is not Kurama, it's close but I decided to try a twist. But trust me the first person I was gonna do was him…but I decided to be make it a little different.

Now on with the story…I sort of forgot the disclaimer in the last chappie so I'll do one for both of them…I DO NOT OWN YuYu Hakusho or an of the other characters you may recognize for an anime… Also, this chapter may seem a little sad, but I'll still try to stuff in some comedy.

NOW ON WITH LE STORY!!!

* * *

Previously on Tokyo Troubles…

"Yeah, and do you know why I'm here? Perhaps, say getting brought back to life?" Merekai said.

"Oh, yes, why I almost forgot," Koenma said, "here on your records you weren't supposed to die, and since my cousin didn't have any room in his place, you were sent here. But your records also tell me that you don't really deserve the right to live… especially considering all the recklessness you've proved to have in your time on Earth," Koenma said pointedly.

"Aw, who gives jack about a bunch of stupid records?" Merekai questioned.

"Well, apparently you will, because I will be willing to give you back your life if you can make up for all the wrong you've caused in three days," the baby ruler said promptly.

"What?! Only three days?! Do you even realize how bad I've been when I alive and kicking?" Merekai shouted angrily.

"I'm very well aware of that, but if you cant accomplish that, I'm afraid there's no reason I have for being able to bring you back to life. Every person brought to life, and trust me this doesn't happen very often, must have at least three reasons to live."

"Look here, brat boy, I'm in a whole new dimension, meaning a whole new person, and a whole new enchilada to take care of. How I am supposed to have three reasons to live if I never even existed in this crack pot world?" Merekai nagged.

"Well for starters, we are going to send you back to Ningenkai as a fallen angel, and from that point you're on your own. Also if you need any assistance, I can send the spirit detectives or Botan to help." Koenma said.

"You're on crack aren't you?" Merekai asked incredulously, "I don't see how I'm going to accomplish this crap."

"No need for such crude language, Merekai," Koenma said, "if you put some effort to it, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"What the fck?!" Merekai cussed, "Why I outta—"

"Have a good time in Tokyo, Merekai!" Koenma shouted as he pushed a giant red button that flung her down, down, down, into Ningenkai…

…

"WHY, WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!" Merekai shouted.

"Why you what?" a voice asked. The speaker was a teenage boy, maybe around the age of 15-16. He had slicked back, black hair, and standing next to him was an awfully ugly carrot topped guy with a hairstyle awfully similar to a deformed Elvis style.

"What are you staring at punk?" Merekai threatened.

"Ooo, the girlie's got spunk," the cocky black haired boy teased.

…

"Well I gotta go now. See you around, Keiko. Hopefully we can meet up sometime and hang out," Merekai said.

"I'd like that, but wait, what's your name?" Keiko asked.

"It's Merekai," said Merekai as she waved goodbye.

…

"Man, I should have asked for instructions," whined Merekai as she wondered the streets of Tokyo.

"Are you lost, do you need any help?" A kind voice asked.

* * *

Chapter FoUr

Merekai looked up to the kind face a woman who had black hair and looked to be in her forties.

(A/N: I don't really know what she looks like or how old she is so can you help me out with that info?)

"Um, hello, Mam," Merekai called out weakly.

"Why, hello, are you lost, do you need any help?" the woman asked.

"Um, you look like you're the one that needs help, Mam," Merekai said questionably as she stared at the mounds of shopping bags the kind lady was struggling to hold up.

"Oh, dear me, I forgot about those," the woman said clumsily.

5 minutes later…

Merekai was holding half the woman's bags while talking to her.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to introduce myself yet, my name is Shiori Minamino (sp.?)," said Shiori.

"Nice to meet 'cha Ms. Minamino," Merekai grinned, "My name is Merekai!"

"It's nice to meet you too Merekai," Shiori smiled back, "But please, call me Shiori. Calling me Miss makes me feel old."

"Sure thing, Shiori!" Merekai smiled.

* * *

Sooner or later they were walking to Shiori's house side-by-side. Now, just in case you're wondering, Merekai is only acting polite, because she still has some respect—respect for older female role-models that is. Merekai, before she turned twelve had been taking tea ceremony lessons for four years, until she started to like Tai Kwan Dou better. From that, she learned a little respect, until she started growing an infamous temper and the habit of jumping to conclusions.

"So this is your house, Shiori? It's so pretty with all those roses and plants," Merekai squealed in delight, but inside she was grimacing at the over dose of flowers and _girly_ plants.

"Why, yes, they are quite delightful aren't they," Shiori smiled, "My son planted them for me. He's just got the greatest knack for planting the world's ever seen. But I really wish he would try to enjoy himself more; he's always studying so hard and trying his best to make me happy. It just warms my heart."

"Why, that's so disgust—I mean sweet," Merekai smiled an awfully twisted smile.

'Great, a pretty boy and a nerd,' she thought, 'I can just imagine some willowy nerd with thick glasses, spandex, walking around holding an inhaler (A/N: no offence to asthmatic people cuz I got a close buddy with an inhaler she has to use everyday… . ). But oh wait, then that wouldn't be a pretty boy…' Merekai sweat dropped in her head.

"Ok, we're here! Shuichi, are you home? I've brought a nice guest with me. She helped carry the groceries. Shuichi?" Shiori called out.

"Shiori, I don't believe he's home right now," Merekai stated.

"Perhaps you're right, he's probably with his detective buddies," Shiori smiled, "It joys me to see him enjoying himself, even though it's for a part-time job as well."

"Detective business?" Merekai asked, "Your son already has a job?"

"Ah, yes, he is about 17 now," Shiori grinned, "My little boy is all grown up now."

"Oh I forgot to ask, how old are you, Merekai?"

"Me? Well, I'm gonna turn 17 in…two weeks…," Merekai said, but then she looked down as she suddenly realized that in a new dimension, she wouldn't see her family any time soon. Merekai's mind drifted of as she remembered her previous birthdays where odd things such as her eldest brother coming home and baking a cake out of pasta or when her dad let her rent a trained tiger to run around and scare people with it.

"Merekai, Merekai, all you all right dear?" Shiori asked suddenly snapping Merekai back from her thoughts.

"Huh, did you say something?" Merekai asked dumbly.

"I asked if you wanted to celebrate your birthday here with me and Shuichi. But then you sort of spaced out on me and I thought you looked a little homesick." Shiori asked with concern.

"Homesick…yeah, it's homesick alright, but I don't think I'll ever stop being homesick from this point on…,"Merekai smiled sadly.

"Merekai, what do you mean by that?" Shiori asked, her concern becoming even more evident.

"Nothing, nothing that should worry you Shiori," Merekai said trying to sound cheery.

"By the way, do you know anywhere I can find a part-time job?"

"I believe that Akio-san, who owns a ramen stand is in need of assistance," said Shiori thoughtfully.

"Ok, I'll go see her" Merekai said finally thinking that her day was gonna turn out well, but, boy, did she mess up big time…

* * *

"YOU'RE FIRED, AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AROUND MY RESTAURANT AGAIN!!" shouted the angry, no, beyond pissed, ramen manager.

"Well I didn't like your ramen stand either!! I was just adding a little spice to it because it tasted so bland!" Merekai shouted back.

"Oh, sure, you are so _great_ your talent can even burn water!" shouted the angry manager, who was starting to look as red as a crab.

"Well, I didn't need your comments, bitch!" Merekai yelled back as she pointed the certain obscure 'finger' that we all know is a crude gesture at the manager.

One hour later…

"Damn it!! I'll never get a job at this rate!" Merekai grumbled.

"Oh, hey Merekai," said a voice behind her.

"Hi, Keiko!" Merekai greeted happily.

"What brings you here, Merekai?" Keiko asked.

"I need a job…,"she grimaced then she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara behind her, "Hi Yusuke, hi Kuwabara."

"Hey," said Yusuke and Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara, simultaneously.

"Don't copy me!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Don't you copy _me_," Yusuke argued back.

"Me,"

"Me,"

"No me,"

"You mean, I"

"No, baka, I have better grammar than you,"

"Yeah right,"

"Well, at least I attend my classes,"

"Not always,"

"Do, too!"

"Do not,"

"Keiko," Merekai asked, "do they always fight like this?" Merekai looked at the two of them in amusement as they fought like a bunch of five year olds.

"They've been at it since this morning. First, it was who could eat the fastest. Then, it was who beat up the most people. And now it's as stupid and Neanderthal as this." Keiko sighed at their stupidity.

"I can see what you have to go through everyday…," Merekai said pityingly.

"Oh wait a minute, I think I solved your job dilemma," Yusuke said suddenly.

"Really? How?" Merekai said eagerly.

"I believe there is a new café opening at the arcade, so there's bound to be some kind of work for you there." Yusuke said.

"Ok!" Merekai shouted.

"Thanks a ton, Yusuke!" Merekai shouted as she ran over and hugged him…did I mention it was more like squeeze the life outta him? But Merekai didn't notice this and continued to suffocate him. First, his face was like blushing, then, it turned blue and then an even darker shade of blue until he promptly passed out.

"Ah! I killed him!!" Merekai shouted in horror.

"Ha-ha, Urameshi got choked by a girl!" Kuwabara sneered.

"Shut up, Kuwabaka," Yusuke said back as he barely gained consciousness.

"What did you call me?!" Kuwabara shouted, but Yusuke was already back to snoozing.

* * *

Time skip of three hours (A/N: I'm too lazy to write what happened in between. -.-)

Merekai had gotten her new job, as a waitress, and with a new outfit, too. Merekai had a red spaghetti-strap tank-top, with a black leather skirt, which went to her knees, and black and white checkered stockings that came up to her knees. She also had black dress shoes and a choker that consisted of a dog style collar.

"Not bad, if I say so myself," said Merekai as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm pretty sure this will attract a lot of customers," complimented Keiko.

"I don't know, I think my punk-like ways might scare 'em off," Merekai said dead-panned.

"Heheh, you're absolutely right Merekai-_chan_," Yusuke teased.

"Why, I outta pound you fer that!" Merekai glared, "Let me at him, let me at him, Keiko!" Merekai tried socking Yusuke, but Kuwabara and Keiko held her back.

"Merekai, no need to be rash now. We don't need you to get fired, yet." Kuwabara said as he tried to restraint her.

"Yeah, especially after my last employer," Merekai sighed.

Then a red head and a short guy with gravity defying black hair starting heading towards them.

"Yusuke, Koenma has a new… hello, I didn't see you there," The red head said surprised, "My name is Shuichi Minamino, and this is Hiei."

"Oh, so you're Shuichi. Tell your mother I said 'hi,'" Merekai greeted, "I'm Merekai, and from now on I shall be working here. Yusuke, I didn't know you had a detective business?"

"How did you know?" Yusuke said dumbly.

"I figured, from the fact that Shuichi's mother said that he worked in a detective business, that since he, well you know just said that you had a new 'case' that you were one. Who's your employer? Because you sorta hit me off as a type of punk not a detective. Then again, your employer must be pretty stupid to hire you," Merekai said all in one breath.

Yusuke's face turned red with anger then said, "The almighty baby brat of the Spirit World!"

"Yusuke, you shouldn't have said that," Shuichi said fussing, "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"Don't worry, she already knows."

"She's also standing right here," Merekai said blandly, "Nice to meet you too. Did I mention I'm a temporary fallen angel sent down to this hell by the pacifier brat, A.K.A ruler of the diaper lands? I also need a job cuz I was flung in here by another dimension just cuz they didn't have enough room to pack in another spirit?"

"Well, I didn't know all that, but I'm afraid we can't help you since pacifier breath got us a new case to solve most likely involving demons and or protecting some rare species or maybe even a princess," Yusuke dully noted as if this happened all the time—and it does practically.

"Good luck with that," Merekai said as she bounded off to work.

So the two groups went off their separate ways. The SD to Koenma, Keiko back to home to study, and Merekai to work.

* * *

"Well, boys it's good to see again. I hope you enjoyed your short break, since as you know, you have another case," Koenma said as he lowered that giant screen in his office, "I will be requiring you to protect Merekai, since I believe you already know her, it shouldn't be too hard. Please save your questions for later as I explain her situation. Merekai was sent here by another dimension, because apparently, they didn't have anymore room. Also counting the fact that her death was much like yours, Yusuke."

"Then why wasn't she just brought back to life in her dimension?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm getting to that," Koenma said, annoyed, "Merekai also plays a special role in our dimension. She is too be sacrificed as an offering to balance the worlds. This happens about once every one thousand years; since there have been many cases of war gods demanding sacrifice, in which to satisfy their greed."

"So you think that's it's alright to just pick up any random person from another dimension, and just sacrifice them? It's bloody murder I tell you!" Yusuke yelled.

By now all of them were in a serious tension as to their opinion on this matter.

"Yusuke, this was decided by the higher ranking of gods. Each of our destinies are preset onto a path they choose. Merekai, since birth was destined for this. She even has the ceremonial tattoo on her left arm as proof. The mark of the phoenix crying blood is the symbol of sacrifice to the three worlds to keep it in balance. Each of the three worlds sends one person, from a random dimension to be sacrificed. It's an ancient tradition you must understand."

"Why should you even care, huh? Detective, you witness many deaths each day, but only this one person, whom you've barely just met, and you worry of their death?" Hiei said, speaking up for the first time. Although Hiei also thought this was unjust, he just wanted to get it over with so that the worlds can be balanced again and all that mumbo-jumbo.

"Well, back to the point. As soon as Merekai balances out the evilness out of her pastimes, she will take a trip up to the Spirit Mountain where she shall be purified and then taken to the god's chambers."

"I still don't think this is fair! I got a chance at living again, why can't she?" Yusuke shouted clearly aggravated.

"Then would you like to be sacrificed instead, Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

Yusuke stayed silent. No matter how much against it they all were it must be done.

"How long does she have until she is to be sacrificed?" Kurama asked.

"I'll be able to prolong it for another two weeks," Koenma said.

"Then we should let her enjoy herself and life as much as possible until then," Kurama smiled.

"Yeah!" Yusuke shouted.

"This should be interesting…," Koenma said as he watched them leave, "but I still can't help but think I'm forgetting something. Dang it! I forgot to remind them that since she's the sacrifice, and not to mention temporary fallen angel, that many demons will be after her. Botan get me my milk bottle, I need to crawl next to a corner and go into a hyper-ventilating mode…," Koenma sobbed like a baby, "Father is gonna kill me if she gets killed again!"

* * *

And that's all for now. Wowie, that's a pretty long chapter for me. I hope it was worth the wait to you guys… Well, okies read and rewiew! See ya next time on Tokyo Troubles!! 


	5. AGAIN!

Hello again!! I'm reallyyy sorry about not writing for a long time. With what little reviewers I had, I hope that they didn't desert me… Well, I do have a couple reasons for me not writing…One, someone put me on their C2 list for being some sort of gay mary-sue story!! What a jackass!! I just started this story, they don't have any sort of right to just indirectly flame my story like that!!! Grrrrrr…oh, and the second reason was because I had a ton of school work and such and such…Well that's my side of the promo- whining, I'm very sorry you had to read that…T-T… I hope my stories don't end up like that anymore.

Well, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Merekai does not own any of these characters, except for Merekai, her family, and any other Oc's she might make. Oh, and she also own this plot so please don't copy it…although I sort of adapted the concepts of other stories myself. But anyways, I don't not own this show in anyway!!

* * *

Previously on Tokyo Troubles

"I'm getting to that," Koenma said, annoyed, "Merekai also plays a special role in our dimension. She is too be sacrificed as an offering to balance the worlds. This happens about once every one thousand years; since there have been many cases of war gods demanding sacrifice, in which to satisfy their greed."

"So you think that's it's alright to just pick up any random person from another dimension, and just sacrifice them? It's bloody murder I tell you!" Yusuke yelled.

…

"How long does she have until she is to be sacrificed?" Kurama asked.

"I'll be able to prolong it for another two weeks," Koenma said.

"Then we should let her enjoy herself and life as much as possible until then," Kurama smiled.

"Yeah!" Yusuke shouted.

"This should be interesting…," Koenma said as he watched them leave, "but I still can't help but think I'm forgetting something. Dang it! I forgot to remind them that since she's the sacrifice, and not to mention temporary fallen angel, that many demons will be after her. Botan get me my milk bottle, I need to crawl next to a corner and go into a hyper-ventilating mode…," Koenma sobbed like a baby, "Father is gonna kill me if she gets killed again!"

* * *

Chapter 5

This was not a good day for Merekai. Although she was horribly glad that she found a new job, she didn't exactly think about how hard it was to work. Merekai so far had broken 12 dishes and 8 glass cups due to her clumsiness. The fact that Merekai was bold, sarcastic, and sort of dumb, added to her misfortunes. She was one step for getting fired. Since Yusuke told the owner of the arcade that'd Merekai could be of great service, and considering the fact that Yusuke was his best customer, the owner agreed to give her a job. But the owner was bloody mad now at the incompetence of Merekai. She had messed up 4 orders, broken many dishes and plates, and she even jammed a craning machine by kicking it (you know the kind of machines that are really hard to play, and you have to use the crane to try and get a prize?).

Well, basically Merekai sucked at her job.

And after breaking the final dish and nerve in the manager, he fired her. It went like this:

"YOU'RE FIRED!! AND DON"T COME BACK TO MY ARCADE EVER AGAIN!!!"

"What?! I only broke a few dishes!! What's wrong with that?!" Merekai shouted in aggravation.

"Yeah, you only broke a few dishes, jammed the craning machine, and messed up four orders!! I don't know how to handle your kind of people, so out, out, OUT!!" the manager shouted.

"Fine, then! I'm sure there's some better job out there…somewhere…I'll find it…sometime…hopefully… today…," Merekai faltered.

"Sure, you go do that, but don't come running back like a lost little puppy, because I don't think anyone would want to hire _you_," the manager sneered.

"Grrr..you bastard!!" Merekai shouted. And with that, she stormed out of the door and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I'm sort of on writer's block, so you'll have to wait a bit. I'll try to update ASAP, so please don't abandon me… 


	6. A Long Day and a New Job!

OMG! I didn't realize I practically abandoned this story for my other one!!! I am sooo sorryyy! D:

Ok, well, to satisfy you, I am gonna write out this chapter 'till I think it's long enough to satisfy…and if it isn't, review about it and I will try to update another part by the next day of the review (or as fast as possible, cuz that would turn out to be a veryyy short extra part…).

Ok, for the disclaimer, I don't own any of these incorporated TV. shows…if I did, why would I even waste my time writing my ideas on it?

* * *

Chapter sIx

Previously on Tokyo Troubles…

Ok, I'm not gonna copy or paste anything for the last chapter like usual…I'll just tell you Merekai got fired again—end of story recap.

* * *

"Job! Looking for a job! You, who! Over here!" Merekai shouted, trying to shout her way into a job. Passerbys stared at the teenage girl looking for a job as if her life depended on it—and it did.

"Any buyers? I'm a responsible girl, desperate for a job!" Merekai shouted trying to grab attention. Boy, did she grab attention. More like the attention for a circus freak. But from her other job dilemmas, it wasn't looking too bright for her… There's no 'responsible' in this fallen angel, seeing as though she's already messed up two jobs.

"Might I be of assist to you?" a voice called from behind her. It was Shiori!

"Oh, Shiori, you're a sight to see!" Merekai said, tears practically pouring out of her eyes.

"Now, now, dear, don't get so welled up about little old me," Shiori smiled softly while oddly holding Merekai as she practically cried a flood.

"Do you have a job for me?" Merekai sniffled.

"Do you have any skill in tea serving or sewing?" Shiori inquired.

"Yes!" Merekai shouted in glee. This is just the opportunity she was waiting for!

'Thank you Daddy for sending me to those tea ceremony lessons!' Merekai grinned cheekily.

"You're such a life-saver, Shiori! All these other jobs I'd tried out for just didn't seem t-to… l-like me…," Merekai stammered, but in joy.

"It's no problem, Merekai, I happen to manage a wedding arrangement business, and it's very difficult doing so all by myself," Shiori sighed.

"I can help, but why do I need to be a good tea server?" Merekai asked.

"Well, to assure customers and make them feel comfy with their decisions on choosing my business, we have to seem professional. You know what I mean?" Shiori grinned mischievously.

"I see what you mean…Oh, Shiori you're a real sly fox, aren't you?" Merekai smile evilly with Shiori.

"I wouldn't call it sly, Merekai. In business, you always have to remain the top. It's just like poker, you don't show anyone your playing cards and you have to keep a straight face or you'll lose," Shiori said wisely.

"You play poker?" Merekai asked, completely off topic.

"Once in a while, yes," Shiori said smiling wryly.

"Cool," Merekai smiled.

_**A while later**_…

"So, Shiori, what's included in the business package?" Merekai asked hopefully.

"Well, for sure I will pay you, slowly but surely," Shiori said.

"Do you mind if I borrow a spare room in your house?" Merekai asked.

"You don't live with your parents?" Shiori asked surprised.

"Well, let's just say that they're not living, here, in Japan…," Merekai said, "I'm sorta here on sudden notice, and I don't have anywhere to live, not to mention the fact that my pockets are…enriched…with lint."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you, dear. Of course you can stay here!" Shiori exclaimed, face evident with worry.

Merekai hated lying to such a kind person. Shiori has been everything but negative to her… it was almost as if some angel in the form of this woman was caring for her… Just like the mother she never remembered. But still there's no way that Merekai could just tell her that she died.

"Oh, Shiori, once again, I'm extremely indebted to you!" Merekai exclaimed, thankful sounding, enough to _try_ to _make up_ for her _white_ lie.

"It's no problem at all, dear," Shiori assured, "You're such an angel, too. I don't see how those other jobs could have fired you!"

"You don't know the half of it…," Merekai muttered.

"Did you same something?" Shiori asked oblivious to Merekai's sudden sullen mood.

"N-nothing, n-nothing at all!" Merekai stuttered.

"Ok, well, let's get started, shall we?" Shiori exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Merekai shouted with her.

So the follow-up was going to Shiori's home and getting settled. Then they noticed a few things. Namely…

"I don't have an extra change of clothes…," Merekai stated as she walked out of the restroom after showering (No, you perverts, she didn't walk out naked! She was wrapped in a towel chest and down.).

"Oh, let me get you an old kimono of mine," Shiori smile kindly as she walked to her room to pick up a spare kimono.

"Thanks," Merekai said in gratitude. There was no way she is gonna walk around naked. While she also preferred not to wear clothes…she didn't know how long since they were washed.

The kimono was pretty simple, pale blue with a few ornamental flower patterns towards the bottom. But Merekai thought it was pretty neat, and showed her splendor…by oogling at it…for a really long time.

"Merekai, dear, is that nice that you have to stare out for so long? Also with the fact that you're walking around tower clad?" Shiori giggled.

"Iie…," Merekai sighed, "I'm just not one for fancy clothes…so I just wanted to marvel it for a bit…"

"Oh, that's fine, but next time marvel while you're wearing it—in front of a mirror," Shiori smiled.

"Thanks again, Shiori!" Merekai grinned back.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, "Mother, I'm home!" called a voice.

"Ah, Shuichi! You're back early today!" Shiori greeted as Shuichi entered the house.

"Dinner is on the table. You're just in time too, the dessert is ready as well," Merekai yelled from the kitchen as she carefully held a batch of freshly baked brownies with mittens.

"Huh, you're here?" Shuichi said surprised at Merekai's appearance.

"Yeah, I just happen to stop by. I'm going to be working for your mother now, as well as living here temporarily," Merekai stated.

"Oh, that's nice," Shuichi said smiling fakely, "Mother, do you need any assistance?"

'He completely flicked me off!' Merekai thought as she glared at him turned around.

The rest on the dinner was pretty smooth, not including the fact that Merekai was glaring Shuichi down the whole time. Like a normal night, everyone hit the hay and bid a good night.

"Oyasuminasai(1)!" Merekai shouted.

"Oyasuminasai, Merekai, Shuichi," Shiori replied.

"Oyasuminasai, Mother, Merekai-san," Shuichi in turn replied.

And this sorta kept on going in an annoying pattern because Merekai is stupid and Shuichi and Shiori are too polite… that is until one of them snapped.

"Oyasuminasai," Merekai said tiredly.

"Oyasuminasai! Now end it!" Shiori shouted aggravated at the constant pattern and waste of sleep-time.

"OK!" Merekai responded with a yelp.

_**So the night went on**_…

_**3 o'clock in the morning**_…

"-Yawnnnn-UWAHHH!" Merekai yawned sleepily, "Huh, no one is up yet?"

"Uresai (2), baka (3) onna (4)!" yelled a voice coming from the outside.

"Ano (5), who are you?" Merekai asked the stranger.

"Hn," the person grunted.

"Oh, you're the short-guy from earlier…with Yusuke and the others…," Merekai said dumbly.

In only a second after she finished her sentence and Hiei was at her throat, sword and all.

"If you wish to live long enough to write your will, you will shut your mouth, you insolent brat!" Hiei threatened.

"Brat!? Excuse me, but you look more like a brat than me!" Merekai glared at the ruby-eyed demon.

"…," Hiei pressed the blade against Merekai throat with enough pressure to make a slit, "If you want to live you will play the obedient girl and shut up!"

"Why you—!" Merekai shouted, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hiei, don't be mean to my guest," Shuichi ordered, or more of stated since he didn't really look like he cared.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he back off for a second then flitted to the window-sill.

"You little—!" Merekai shouted, but was once again interrupted.

"Merekai-san, don't push him. Hiei has a temper—one that you don't want to be on the opposing side of," Shuichi stated blandly.

"Hn, fox you're too kind to these ningens," Hiei stated.

"I've learned to deal with them as I _have_ grown up in this human form beside them," Kurama (I'm gonna switch to this name) replied.

"So, you're not human?" Merekai asked in amazement.

"Yes, but don't be fearful, I am under strict orders for non-violence against ningens—unless ordered not to," Kurama assured.

"Oo," Merekai oogled in aw, "Then why don't you look like a demon?"

"This is my human form, Merekai-san," Kurama replied.

"Oh, so then you're not really a hot red-head that likes to garden?" Merekai asked dumbly.

"Thank you for the compliment, but no, I'm not truly like this form," Kurama said, eyes suddenly turned cold.

Merekai blushed after realizing she had called him good looking, then for reference slapped herself hard.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at this action, and then said, "I better not ask."

'Ok, rewind everything! Let's see, first, I die and get flushed into another dimension. Then, I land here, almost homeless until Shiori comes along. Now, I'm living in a house with a red-head that enjoys gardening, but is really a demon…,' Merekai was confused, 'I'm CONFUSED!!!!!!!...Wait, one more question…'

"Shuichi, does Shiori know about this?" Merekai asked, "You, about the whole demon thing?"

"No, my mother does not know of this, and I'm pretty sure I'd want to keep it that way," Kurama stared Merekai down with a really cold stare, "I was born into the womb of Shiori when my demon spirit was caught on the verge of death. A hunter was after me so Youko fled to the Ningenkai. Here, he incased himself in Shiori while she was pregnant, landing me where I am."

"Oh, wait a minute! Who the heck it Youko?" Merekai asked.

"Baka onna," Hiei snorted, "That's the fox's demon form, Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves."

"How'd you expect me to know that?" Merekai glared at the youkai (6).

"Baka."

"What!!!!!!! You sure are stubborn about it!! Shut up!!" Merekai glared.

"You guys, don't fight, mother is still sleeping…," Kurama sighed.

Hiei glared at Merekai—no, really glared. He glared so strongly that… she laughed.

"Pffft! Hah ha hah ha!" Merekai giggled, "You're so serious about something so ridiculous!"

"Look who's talking, it's stupid beyond all reason that you'd be arguing about that fact that you're brain-dead!" Hiei sneered.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" Merekai shouted back.

"Y-o-u h-e-a-r-d m-e." Hiei spelled out as if she were a baby.

"I'm not stupid you-you…SHRIMPY JERK!" Merekai shouted back in an attempt to insult him.

"Shrimpy jerk?" Hiei blinked surprised at her childish insult.

"Y-yeah!" Mrekai stammered, "…Oh, I give up, all this arguing is wasting my sleep time! Let's go Kurama, and leave this jerk behind! Eh? Kurama? Where are you?"

"He's already had the sense to give up and sleep, unlike you," Hiei sneered.

"Why I outta—!" Merekai glared..then dropped dead. Ok, not literally dead but unconscious from lack of sleep—and the fact that Hiei knocked her out.

"Was that really necessary. Hiei?" Kurama asked, hidden in the shadows.

"The onna wouldn't shut up," Hiei sighed.

"Ok, but next time be a little more careful. She is the war-gods' sacrifice." Kurama warned.

"Hn," Hiei flitted away.

"I really need a vacation…," Kurama sighed in exhaustion.

_**The next day**_…

"Honto(7)? An onsen(8)?" Merekai's eyes shined with glee, "You got a special invite to organize a wedding at an onsen?"

"Yes, since it's gonna be your first time working, I thought it would be a good experience," Shiori smiled.

It was around 9 o'clock in the morning, and everyone (not including Hiei) was at the table eating a slightly late breakfast due to the…late night… Shiori had told Merekai about a job offer to arrange a wedding for and elderly couple at an onsen.

"Really, I can come?" Merekai asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Shiori assured, "But first, we need to get you some clothes."

"Ok?" Merekai's eyes widened. 'Shopping? But I don't wanna go shopping!' Merekai thought frantically, 'Hurry, think of an excuse!'

"But won't you be busy today?" Merekai asked faking her worry.

"Oh, yes, I do have a few appointments…," Shiori pondered with worry, "Shuichi, dear, might you have any friends that could help Merekai out?"

"Yes, I think so," Shuichi smiled, "I believe Keiko or another of my friends could help us out."

'I swear I thought I say this evil grin on his face…,' Merekai thought nervously, then realized he said a certain person's name.

"Keiko?" Merekai asked.

"Yes, you remember her, don't you? The brunette from yesterday," Shuichi smiled.

"Oh, Keiko, is she Yusuke's girlfriend?" Merekai inquired.

"Not yet, but I believe they do have some sort of close relationship—though it's not for certain yet." The fox responded.

'Time to play match-maker!' Merekai thought deviously.

"Ok, lets go," Shuichi said.

_**At the mall**_…

Merkai stood in front of four girls, two brunettes and tow bluenettes. One was Botan, she recognized and another was Keiko. But who were the others?

"I'm Kuwabara, Shizuru," greeted the lighter brunette, who was smoking a cigarette.

"I'm Yukina, nice to meet you, Merekai," greeted the petite blue haired girl. Yukina was wearing a kimono, and she had red eyes—like another certain fire-demon she knew…

"Hey, by an chance are you related to—" Merekai asked but had her mouth muffled by Botan.

"Merekai zip-it!" Botan shushed Merekai.

"What'd you do that for?" Merekai glared at Botan when she was able to breathe again.

"Yukina isn't supposed to know that Hiei is her brother!" Botan whispered loudly, "If Hiei found out, he'd kill us _all_!"

"If Hiei-san found what out?" Yukina asked with such an innocence you couldn't help but squeal at.

"—Found out that I'd turn lesbian since you're so adorable, he'd freak!" Merekai laughed nervously.

"Oh, but then why would Hiei-san 'freak?'" Yukina asked asked while blushing at that lesbian comment.

'Man, for such a sweet looking thing, she sure can be a persistent one!' Merekai thought frantically.

"Who wouldn't worry about you?" Botan exclaimed.

"Good save, Botan," Merekai whispered to Botan.

"I know."

"Why don't we go shopping now?!" Botan laughed nervously.

"Yeah!" Merekai giggled in a twisted way.

"Ok!" the rest of them shouted…

(A/N: Just fill in the rest with your imagination, cuz I dried up most of mine already…heh heh…)

_**2 hours later**_…

"Whew, what a day!" Merekai exclaimed. They had ended up coming home with about 7 shopping bags—and a dry wallet.

"Did you have fun?" Shiori asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Merekai smiled.

"I got the rest of the info, and the onsen trip will be tomorrow," Shiori told Merekai.

"Ok!" Merekai shouted.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of it…whew I'm tired now…it's past midnight…jeez…ok, here's the translations!

oyasuminasai- means good night (this is to the extent of my spellings and pronunciations)

uresai- shut up or be quiet

baka- stupid, idiot, dumb, etc.

onna- woman (usually in terms of an insult)

ano- um

youkai- demon or beast

honto- really (used whe you're surprised)

onsen- hot springs

Ok, that's it, cya next time one Tokyo Troubles!


End file.
